Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the area of wireless transmission and reception, it is of increasingly important is that the wireless transmissions are carried out to in an efficient manner.
Various self complementary array antenna structures are known. For example, see Self-complementary antennas. Y Mushiake IEEE Antennas & Propagation Magazine, 1992, 34:66, 23-29. Self complementary antenna structures are characterised by terminal impedances that are independent of the radio frequency, enabling the antenna to efficiently couple the electromagnetic energy of waves in space to electrical circuits over a large frequency range. A number of multi-terminal or array antennas that are self complementary are known, as discussed in the aforementioned article.